Lead On
by Selena Snow
Summary: Wherever one lead, the other followed. And on the night of their last school dance, of course Mirio followed when Tamaki ran outside. Things had been changing between them, slowly but surely. And maybe now, in the still of the night, no one else around, they could lead each other into something new. Post-Overhaul arc, contains major spoilers for season 4.


**Hello! I honestly just needed some more content of these two after the latest episode, so enjoy!**

* * *

It was too much, too loud, too _everything_. So typical of UA that you'd think he'd be used to it by now, but he wasn't. He couldn't. It was uncontained chaos and swirling fear and everyone else was smiling but all Tamaki could think was _run run run._

And of course, he was followed.

He could hear their footsteps approaching, and his despair only deepened. He hadn't meant to draw Mirio away from the fun— it was their last school dance. He should be enjoying himself, not tending to his anxiety-riddled best friend like he always was. But no, it wouldn't be Mirio if he didn't poke his head into situations where he wasn't wanted (even though Tamaki would readily admit that Mirio's presence was always wanted).

"Think I wouldn't notice you sneaking out?" the blond asked as he sat down.

Tamaki kept his eyes on the front steps of their school before them. "I knew you would. You always do."

Mirio hummed, but said nothing else. Silence fell over them, interrupted only by the distant music from the gym and the bugs chirping away outside. Despite his anguish at having ruined his friend's fun, Tamaki felt himself relaxing. That always happened when Mirio was around. Quirk or not, he emanated power— kind, warm, enormous power.

Indigo eyes dared to glance up. His stomach churned at the sight of a golden crown on Mirio's head.

"So," he said, "Prom king? Who was the queen?"

"Nejire-chan, of course!" Mirio laughed. His fingers went up to the crown, toying with it for a moment. "We were both pretty surprised!"

"You shouldn't be," Tamaki mumbled. "Everyone likes you two."

If it was possible, Mirio's smile shined even brighter. "That's the problem with having only one prom king and one prom queen, though! They couldn't acknowledge all three of us together!"

Tamaki's eyes shot back down to the stairs they sat upon. "That not how things work, Mirio. I—" He was cut off by the feeling of something being put on his head. Once he'd unfrozen himself, he looked up to see that Mirio no longer wore his crown.

"I think it _should_ work that way," he declared. "It even matches your suit, Suneater!"

The bashful hero ducked his head and hid it in his hands. "It only matches because you said I should wear a yellow tie. That's not really matching, Mirio."

The laugh that burst out to his right made a blush bloom on his face. How was Mirio so happy all the time? What was that even like? Did he know he radiated sunshine?

There was a tap on his shoulder, and Tamaki keened softly.

"You haven't even heard my question yet, Ki-Ki!"

The sound of his nickname was enough to make Tamaki look up. Eyes shining, Mirio hopped up from his seat and held out a hand.

"Can I have the honor of first dance with the prom king?" he asked.

A shudder went through Tamaki. "M-Mirio, I don't," he wheezed painfully. "I can't—"

And then, Mirio was kneeling down in front of him, head tilted. "Too fast?"

Tamaki nodded pathetically. Things had…changed between them since Overhaul. They kept having these moments where something was _different_, and it was terrifying, because different sometimes meant bad, and Tamaki didn't want anything bad to happen to him and Mirio. But then he thought about what would happen if things were a good kind of different, and his heart would twist in a nice way and he'd started noticing how pretty Mirio's eyes were and how soft his hair looked and Tamaki found himself wishing he wasn't so wrapped up in his anxiety to just _act_.

A brush against his hand nearly had him scrambling back, but Tamaki stopped when he realized it was Mirio. It was always Mirio. There was a gentle curve to his friend's lips, and that ever-present look of "I know, it's okay" was in his eyes.

Slowly, Tamaki placed his trembling hand into Mirio's outstretched one.

He could practically _feel_ Mirio trying to hold down his elation. The air was buzzing with all the joy he was emitting. But his friend stayed calm, and after walking him down the steps to the level sidewalk, Mirio cleared his throat and stepped back a little.

"What would make you comfortable?" he asked softly.

Tamaki's eyes drifted down to their connected hands. Before he could stop himself, he squeezed. "I…I'll let you know if I'm…not okay," he murmured. "You lead. Please."

Mirio nodded. He came forward. Tamaki forced himself to not shy away. He ducked his head, feeling small and still worried about all this change even though he wanted it so bad, and that's why Mirio had to lead. If he lead, then Tamaki would follow, anywhere and everywhere.

His friend moved slowly, intentionally to ensure that Tamaki wasn't startled. A hand took his and placed it on Mirio's shoulder before it went to Tamaki's waist. The shy hero's lip quivered.

Mirio shifted, leaning down just enough so that his lips were to Tamaki's elven ear. "This okay?"

Though he was shaking, Tamaki nodded. Mirio drew him in a little closer, and for some reason, that made Tamaki practically leap forward and hide his head against Mirio's chest. A deep chuckle rumbled in his ear.

"Thanks for trusting me," Mirio whispered.

"Y-You're the only one I trust, you know that," Tamaki whimpered.

"Not Nejire-chan?"

"You know what I mean."

Mirio hummed. "I do. I like your suit, by the way. Is it new?"

"It's a gift from Fat Gum," he replied, even though he knew what Mirio was doing, but distracting him from the gentle sway they were in was _working_, so he went along with it. "Said I'd need it for future formal hero events."

"Wish I could go with you."

Tamaki didn't miss the wistfulness in Mirio's tone. Though he was still too scared to look up, he said, "I think they'd allow you as my guest."

The hand on his waist squeezed lightly. "That sounds great."

A peaceful silence settled over the pair. The music flowing out from the school gym didn't match their pace, but that was okay. Tamaki was there, warm and safe in Mirio's embrace, and he could feel his anxiety melting away with each passing minute.

They stayed like that for who knows how long. They were content, just the two of them. They didn't need anyone else.

After some time had passed, Tamaki gathered the courage to look up at his dance partner. When he did, he found gentle eyes gazing down at him, and Tamaki shuddered. They had never been this close before, and he wasn't that much shorter than Mirio, which meant their lips weren't far away, and, and, and—

Tamaki started to lean in. But then, Mirio's eyes widened, and he hastily pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry," Tamaki stammered. "I-I didn't—"

"No, no, you just surprised me," Mirio said quickly. He tightened his hold on Tamaki's waist, silently begging him to not leave. "I didn't think you'd…I thought that would be too fast. You don't have to!"

Indigo eyes had fallen to stare at their feet. "I know I don't. But I…I w-wanted…to?"

"Oh."

Tamaki squeezed his eyes shut. One syllable. He couldn't tell what it meant. He didn't like that. He always knew what Mirio meant. And now he couldn't, and maybe that meant that this different was bad, and he shouldn't have—

Mirio's hand left his.

The indigo-haired hero felt his heart shatter. He'd ruined it. He'd lost the one person he couldn't lose, and all because for one moment, he'd pushed his anxiety away so he could—

Oh.

Tamaki understood that syllable now. A strong hand had grasped his chin so delicately. A warm thumb ran over his lips, and a different kind of shudder went through his body. He didn't notice how his hands scrambled to hold onto Mirio's suit jacket, grasping at the collar desperately.

And just like when he'd come closer before, Mirio did it slowly. Tamaki's breath hitched when their foreheads touched. He could smell spearmint toothpaste in the hot sigh that came from Mirio's mouth.

"I think you should lead."

Tamaki whimpered, and Mirio grinned softly.

"You're brave enough, Ki-Ki," the blond whispered. "And I don't want anything more than what you want."

"B-But, I t-trust you," his partner stammered.

Blue eyes shimmered. "I know. And I trust _you_."

Despite the fear creeping up inside of him, Tamaki nodded. Of course Mirio was doing something like this— he was always trying to get Tamaki to see them as equals, even though _no_, they weren't, because Mirio was so much and sometimes Tamaki felt like so little.

But he _wanted_ this. Even as his legs shook with terror, he knew he wanted it, and Mirio was always the person who gave him the strength to do the hard things, so—

"Here," Mirio laughed warmly. "I'll close my eyes. You take your time, okay? No rush."

Tamaki nearly gasped aloud when Mirio's beautiful eyes fell shut. He fought the urge to pull away. This really _was_ trust. But it was also something more, and Tamaki's mind was beginning to feel exhausted from all the circles it'd been running in, so he bit down on his lower lip and steeled his nerves.

"I-I'm going to, uh…get closer, now," he informed him. Mirio nodded.

Barely breathing, Tamaki inched forward. Another centimeter more, and their lips would brush. And yet, Mirio stayed still. He didn't open his eyes. He didn't move to close the gap. He waited, patient as ever. Patient like he always had been.

He swore Mirio must be able to hear his heart pounding in the balmy night air. He didn't know how these things worked. He'd never done this before…so did he just…?

Tamaki pressed his lips to Mirio's. His body felt like a bundle of nerves, every part ready to burst— all except for his lips. His lips were calm and still, and rested gently on Mirio's. He didn't know if he was doing it right. He didn't know if he was supposed to do something more. But this…this was all he needed.

There was a little sigh, one that Tamaki belatedly realized came from his best friend. The kiss lasted for a total of five seconds, but to Tamaki, it felt like it lasted a lifetime.

Their lips parted with the quietest _pop_. And that was the moment that Tamaki noticed he felt completely at peace. His mind was silent and clear. His limbs were still. His heart— well, his heart was still beating faster than any normal human's heart should, but it didn't ache with despair.

"Wow," Mirio breathed.

Tamaki startled. He'd forgotten about speaking. "I-I, uh, was that okay?"

Brilliant blue eyes opened. They gazed into his, and suddenly, Tamaki felt his knees go weak and his heart turn into a gooey, melted mess.

"It was perfect," Mirio assured him.

Tamaki nodded shakily. "I-It's, um…your turn now, i-if you want."

His friend— or, well, that didn't seem like an apt description anymore— blinked. "Do _you_ want me to have a turn?"

A deep blush rose in Tamaki's cheeks. "I just said it could be, so…yeah."

He could feel Mirio's arms quivering with joy. A laugh bubbled up out of the blond's throat, and as quickly as he dared, he captured Tamaki's lips with his.

_Oh._

This was different. Mirio had slanted his lips, and Tamaki's lower lip was trapped between his own, and it was warm, and a little wet, and _oh._

He liked this even better. He wished Mirio had lead from the beginning.

And then just as soon as it began, it stopped. Mirio leaned back and laughed breathlessly. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself!"

"No, I—" Tamaki was in a daze. He kind of liked it. "Please…p-please help yourself more."

Mirio shook his head. "It's your turn again, though."

Tamaki stared at him for a moment, noticed the teasing grin on his face, then kissed Mirio with vigor he didn't know he possessed. And so the night passed— one kiss, then another. They switched turns. They laughed awkwardly when their teeth clashed the first time they tried kissing with tongue. One time, Mirio broke off the kiss to plant one on Tamaki's forehead, and the shy hero found himself burying his face in Mirio's chest out of pure embarrassment from how hot his cheeks had become.

One lead, the other followed.

And when they walked back to the dorms hand in hand, the prom king crown long abandoned on the sidewalk from when Mirio had knocked it off running his hands through Tamaki's hair, their world had been scaled down to two. Two who were now different, yes, but two who liked that new different very much.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
